Mage X
by Aravilar Faenya
Summary: Harry is a mutant and part of a U.N. sanctioned team. His first year at Hogwarts deals with getting used to a segregated community of normal humans wielding magic and some sort of monster attacking students.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is based off my own version of the Marvel universe. The largest difference is that the Avengers are actually several groups, there's the actual Avengers who are the same as in the comics, there's the Defenders sub-group the best known characteres that are in my version are Steven Strange and Blade, the Champions not really anyone that I'll be using at this point, and lastly there's the Cadre essentially it's like the X-men in that all the members are mutants and for the most part are students of the leader. Harry is a member of the last group as well as being a former Weapon X experiment much like two of his team mates. I will say that I am using the movie version of Deathstrike as the basis for her character and the age of the Cadre mebers and the X-men are around high school and college except for Harry, Laura Kinney (X23), and Yuriko Oyama (Deathstrike), the first two are twelve at the start of this fic and the last is, much like Wolverine, of indeterminate age.

Chapter 1

Emma Frost sighed and looked at the middle-aged man seated across from her then at the asian woman sitting to one side between them. "Are you certain that we should let those two go to that school after what you've found out about the headmaster?"

"Unfortunately yes we should. I know you don't like the idea since they were part of Weapon X, but I really do think that he might be the Wizarding World's Boy-Who-Lived." Holding up his hand as Emma started to say something he continued, "Before you even say that I should train them I already taught them everything I know of wizardry which isn't much. Sorcery, witchcraft, Asgardian Sorcery, and Voodoo I know a lot more about then wizardry and they've both surpassed me in the Asgard magic. Voodoo is something that I've taught them about so they realize not all magic is good to use, and witchcraft was something I thought they might like since it would give them the ability to counter the Scarlet Witch's powers."

"Weapon X is exactly the reason they shouldn't go Doctor Strange. I've been working with Emma for eight and a half years and even though we were able to recover some of my memories from before that I still have trouble in not reacting according to the training they put me through. Both of them have few if any memories of life outside the facility and they were experimented on for growth speed enhancement as well as further mutation. Do you really think that the reaction they could have to being in a crowd will be good? The first time someone invades their personal space will be the last time either of them sees the outside of a prison cell." The asian woman glanced at Emma then said, "Speaking of those two it's time I put them through their midday exercise in the training room."

Emma frowned watching her friend walk out then scowled at Dr. Strange. "What Yuriko was refraining from saying was that she'd take it the roughest of all of us at having them leave for most of the year and not have a way to communicate with them, unless you'd be willing to work with Forge so he could work around that problem with electronics that you mentioned this 'Hogwarts' has."

Dr. Strange raised a brow, "She sees them as her own children? I was wondering why she always sticks close to them and they to her, it also explains why they are always eager to show what they learned to her before showing you." Steepling his hands the Sorcerer Supreme asked, "Would you be willing to have one of the teachers come to give you a run-down of what the school is like as well as bargain with you for arrangements to have them attend?"

"I'm willing to meet with one of the teachers and send them both, but I have to get the ok from the U.N. and the Avengers." Seeing a suprised look on the sorcerer's face Emma shrugged, "Thor, Tony, and T'Challa like them. Besides my students and myself are an Avengers sub-group just like the Champions or your Defenders."

Groaning Strange muttered, "I should have known that he was how they managed to surpass me in the Asgard magic already." Gesturing with one hand and muttering an incantation he learned journeying around this world and others he conjured a sheet of parchment and summoned his favorite pen to write a letter to an old firend named Filius Flitwick requesting that he visit the Massachusettes Academy for Gifted Individuals to talk to the Headmistress about enrolling two of her students. "I'll send it as soon as I get home and my friend should be here by the middle of next week. Just try to keep everyone from insulting him." Pausing to think the former Doctor said, "In fact I think I'll be here when he visits beause I have something I've been meaning to send him for a few years."

A week later as everyone in the Academy sat down for a rare whole school lunch there was a gong sound then a blue circle appeared on the opposite end of the table from Emma. The first figure to pass through everyone recognized as Dr. Strange though the second one gained some attention because nobody at the Academy had ever seen someone dressed in the style of the sorcerer's guest.

Emma started to stand up and everyone except Yuriko and the two apprentices to the sorcerer managed to beat her to a standing position without looking foolish. "Ah Steven, we were just sitting down for lunch. Would you and your companion care to join us?"

Steven Strange bowed slightly and replied, "I would like to introduce Filius Flitwick, the Charms teacher at Hogwarts. Yes I would like to eat, but first who cooked?"

Several of the students snickered at the way the sorcerer was eyeing the food as Emma asnwered, "Actually today was take-out day and we all agreed on Russian." Turning to the teacher Emma said, "I am Emma Frost and I thank you for coming to talk to us about your school. After lunch if you'd like I can arrange for you to have a tour of the school with my assistant Yuriko."

"Actually Emma, we have a training session scheduled for the students after lunch, but I'm sure that Mister Flitwick might appreciate watching to see some of the things we teach here," Yuriko stated.

Emma looked surprised briefly then saw the grin that her friend had. "Very well, and then you can show him around the campus unless you're on a time limit Mr. Flitwick? Actually now that I think about it which training program are you going to be using Yuriko?"

Smiling fondly at the dark haired teen male on her left Yuriko answered, "Our little programmer genius here managed to set up a Red Storm Rising program in the trainer." Looking up at the visiting teacher Yuriko asked, "Would you like to sit in the Observation Room and watch as we go through the training simulation or would you rather join us?"

Flitwick was looking at the dark haired teen in fascination after having seen that his canines were noticeably longer then normal and looked metallic Yuriko's question caught him by surprise and after thinking about it for a few minutes he replied, "I would like to watch from the room you mentioned."

Yuriko nodded then looked across the table and sighed. "Alex if you pile your plate like that you have to eat every bite or I'll bring you in for one of the extra training sims."

Half an hour later Yuriko lead the students down to the trining room which Forge would admit without problem was based directly off the X-Men's Danger Room. Of course his theory is that if they didn't protect the computer from people with powers like Sage or Harry then the information was fair game, though for some reason S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't seem to agree even after Forge and Harry had managed to point out where the organization's scientists had made mistakes in replicating the project that brought Captain America into being.

Emma lead Flitwick and Dr. Strange down to the Observation room and sat down at a computer terminal and proceeded to type in a series of commands and started the simulation. Turning she looked at Flitwick and said, "While we waitand watch them I'm going to tell you a little about each of the students as well as my aide." Turning back to the computer she activated a large screen in the center or the room and switched it to voice command.

"The first is Yuriko Oyama. She's here because I needed her knowledge of fitness and combat to train my students to defend themselves, though originally she was here so I could help her recover from nearly ten years of mind control and experimentation." As she spoke the screen showed pictures and a few seconds of video concerning Yuriko. "Like all of my students she's a mutant, her powers are an enhanced healing speed and strength around two times the norm. She's the physically strongest of the mutants that have been through experimented on by the Weapon X project. Which leads to the next person, Laura Kinney she was rescued along with another student here by Dr. Strange when the other student released and unfocussed magical blast that was powerful enough to open a hole ten feet wide byt sixty-five feet long. Like Yuriko she has an enhanced healing speed, but she doesn't have the strength. Her senses are better then human, more like a wolverine's. She also has two claws that come out between the knuckles of the index and middle finger and the ring and pinky finger, along with a claw that comes out between the first and second toes." A picture popped up showing a black haired girl with brown eyes in a kicking position with all of her claws extended. "And our third Weapon X rehabilitation project is someone Steven here believes to be a person named Harry James Potter but so far I haven't been able to find anything of his past from before Weapon X other then the name Harry. He has an enhanced healing ability as well though his is even faster then either of the other two, He also has claws though like Yuriko his extend from the each fingertip, he also has enhanced senses including the ability to see a bit out of what is considered to be the visible light spectrum. Beyond that his mind is much like a computer, in fact he's our programmer for the simulations and anything else that needs computer power such as voice recognition and hand-writing recognition, he also has very limited telepathic abilities." The image that was displayed made Flitwick squeak in surprise and fall out of his chair; it showed a black-haired, green-eyed teen with long, metal covered canines.

Flitwick got up and walked over to the screen and studied the image closely. Turning to Emma he said, "He's the one who sat on Yuriko's left side isn't he? I need to get a closer look at him, but I'm certain that Steven is correct about who that is. The only problem is that he looks to be around nineteen or twenty when I know he's only twelve this year."

Emma started and looked at Flitwick oddly before comprehension flared across her face. "Ah that's part of the experimenting that was done to him. Apparently the scientists in charge got hold of some sort of growth and evolution accelerator., both he and Laura were put through it so they look older then they actually are. Both are technically twelve years old though thatnks to the hormones and genetic manipulations their bodies are in the same stage of growth they would be at by the time they were 20 years old. Unfortunately for them it also includes the hormones so we tend to keep them closely supervised since with all the other experiments done to them we aren't certain how long it will be until they can control themselves. Which is the main reason I'm not sure it's a good idea to let them attend your school." Gesturing at the carnage visible from the Observation room Emma said, "As you can see Harry and Laura are easily two of the most dangerous people in this team and that's without taking into account their claws. We tend to put them through much more difficult training sessions then this every day for up to eight hours to try and purge the hormones. I'm certain that you don't want to deal with either of them if they don't purge themselves."

"I'm sure we can handle it after all they're still children. As such they can be distracted from such activities," said Flitwick.

Raising a brow Steven asked, "Didn't you catch them going into her room and at least start to get into the act after a nine hour training session last week?"

Flushing Emma answered "Actually they managed at least an hour and a half by themselves before anyone noticed and yes the training sessions are getting less and less successful at burning out their hormones." Clearing her throat she continued, "Then we have Alex Summers, he's pretty much a normal human except for the fact that he can generate blast of cosmic energy. Next is Betsy Braddock. She is a telepath and a limited telekinetic, pretty much the only use her telekinesis has is to generate what we call a 'psi-blade' it can cut through almost anything and she's shown some ability to control it as it passes through people to prevent the blade from cutting them." Glancing out the window she saw Harry, Laura, and Betsy stop and disarm an armored vehicle by themselves. "Rahne Sinclair is a shape-shifter that the wizarding world would probably try to kill as a werewolf even though she isn't one. Next up is Rachael Summers, she's Alex's little sister but is potentially far more powerful. Her powers are close to those of fire elementals though we know it's actually a fraction of the life-force of an ancient energy being. She also has telepathic abilities." An explosion from the training room distracted her.

Looking down Emma was impressed by the fact that Yuriko appeared to have blown up a tank by herself. '_How the hell did she manage that?_' "Our next member is Theresa Cassidy, her powers are sound based. Basically she can attack in a similar manner to a banshee as well as fly by using her own voice. Blink is our teleporter and beyond that I can't really tell you much about her beyond we're pretty sure that even 'Anti-Apparation' wards won't slow her. Our final male team member is Forge and he pretty much provides us with anything technological that we might need. And then there is myself, I'm a telepath and can change my body to an 'organic' diamond form that leaves me nearly invulnerable and the physically strongest member of the team even though I can't use my telepathy in that form and therefore try not to use it unless absolutely necessary."

Two hours later Emma led Steven and Filius down to a high tech conference room. Already seated in the room were Yuriko, Laura, and Harry who was staring at a monitor on the wall behind Yuriko as what appeared to be random screens of information flashed across it, though a closer look at Harry's eyes revealed a series of blue glowing symbols race across them right before the screen changed again. The three who just arrived in the room sat down and Steven said, "Harry stop looking up new ways to torure your team-mates and pay attention please."

"I take it Emma told you about each of us Mister flitwick?" Asked Yuriko. Receiving a nod she gestured towards Harry and then towards Laura and said, "Did she also tell you that these two will actually vocalize maybe four sentences in a month even though they have very comprehensive vocabularies in English, French, Russian, Arabic, and Chinese?"

Filius looked puzzled, "Why do they know French? I can understand the other languages since up until 1991 the Russians were opposed to America and allied countries. Arabic because of the problems that there have been in the Middle East and Chinese since they have the largest army in the world."

Yuriko and Emma shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours for why they were taught French."

"Now you do realize that you will need to keep Harry and Laura seperated from the rest of the students at night unless you want them to accidentally hurt someone?" asked Yuriko. Getting a nod in reply she pressed on, "Are you absolutely certain you will be able to keep them from doing anything inappropriate? I'm sure Steven has at least mentioned what happened last week. That was after going through nine hours of training that would make Special Operations Soldiers pass out from exhasution." Fixing flitwick with an icy glare Yuriko said, "I expect to be informed by _you_ of anything and everything that might cause them to become angry and trust me there will be people in the hospital probably long-term if they make Harry or Laura truly angry, but that's only if the person is incredibly lucky otherwise you'll be informing their next of kin and sending the remains in a matchbox." Sitting back Yuriko waited for someone else to say something and nearly slid out of her chair when she heard the next voice.

"Why don't we talk to Iron Man and Thor to see if our team could get some sort of assignment over in Britain so that you can keep an eye on us Yuriko," stated Harry.

Filius nodded eagerly to Harry's suggestion and added, "Maybe you could arrange for a trip so we could get the school supplies that they need and take you on a tour of Hogwarts?"

"Well we are supposed to be in London next week to provide back-up to the British military and Excalibur during a conference. I see no reason we couldn't go take a tour and at least examine the shopping center." Fixing Harry and Laura with a level stare Emma continued, "You two will behave yourselves while we're there or I'm sure Iron Man and Thor will be able to come up with some way of making certain that you will the next time we do something like this."

After one week of more training and a week of standing around hoping for something to happen Emma, Yuriko, and their students were standing in front of a dingy looking pub on Charing Cross Road. Looking around the students were muttering about wanting to visit a place with a more reputable and modern look then what the pub appeared to have.

Shifting slightly Yuriko leaned closer to Emma and muttered, "Are you certain this is where he said to meet him?"

Emma merely jerked her thumb over he shoulder at an alley on one side of the pub just as Flitwick was walking out of it. "I believe this is exactly where we're supposed to meet him," she said drily.

The group al looked at the small man and followed him into the pub. "This is the Leaky Cauldron and it shields the main entrance into Diagon Alley. There are rooms here if you need a place to stay and the food is pretty good though you need to be careful what you order because Tom, who's the owner, also serves Goblins, Dwarves, and a couple other races who's food might not be something you'd enjoy."

As Flitwick walked past a bar that stretched along one wall the man behind it reached down for a glass and asked, "Gilly water, Filius?"

"Ah, please Tom. Do you have any of those wonderful to go glasses that you were talking about last month? I have to take these fine people through the Alley for Hogwarts supplies and unfortuantely don't have the time to sit and share stories about the mischief the Weasley Twins got into without Minerva noticing."

Tom motioned for Flitwck to come closer. When he did Tom leaned closer and aafter checking to make sure nobody was too close softly said, "Somehow Skeeter found out you're supposed to be showing Harry Potter around Diagon so there're a lot of people out there hoping to see him."

The smaller man muttered, "He's in the group that I'm showing around the Alley today and can probably hear us right now. The good thing is that nobody outside of their group besides me know which one he is." Flitwick smirked at the surprised look on Tom's face after he processed what was said. Stepping back to the group of mostly Americans Flitwick proceeded to lead them out through the back door into a small courtyard with only the door they came through as a way out. The rest of the group raised their brows as they watched Flitwick pull a wand out of his pocket and tap a series of bricks that then proceeded to wriggle and shift the whole wall until an arch was formed. Grinning at the surprised looks on their faces he said, "Welcome to _the_ shopping center of the British Wizarding World, Diagon Alley."

Laura, Harry, and Rahne all started sneezing repeatedly as a breeze blew air from the Alley towards them. Rahne managed, between sneezes, to say, "It reeks down there."

Filius groaned and flicked his wand towards the three while muttering something. The effects of the spell were apparent as the three slowly stopped sneezing and Rahne thanked Flitwick. "I forgot about how sensitive you said their senses were," Flitwick said in response to a look from Emma.

Laura spotted a store called Hides & More down towards a large white building and was trying to lead the way to it while Harry was trying to spot a bookstore.

Grinning Alex said, "Don't you think it would be better if Mister Flitwick took us to the bank since we have been told that they use a different currency here then in the rest of London?"

Filius gestured at the white building. "There's Gringotts, the only Wizarding Bank in Britain. It's run by the Goblins and if we're lucky my great-grandfather might be willing to speak with you about business Ms. Frost." Smirking at the surprised looks Flitwick stated, "I never claimed to be fully human." Yuriko just waved for him to lead them on.

Looking around Emma reminded them, "We're only here for a tour of Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. Until I feel comfortable with them Harry and Laura are only possible students for your school Mister Flitwick."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Another partial chapter for those who care.

Disclaimer:: Plot is mine as far as I know, characters are owned by either J.K.R. or Marvel.

'_telepathy_'

'thoughts'

Chapter 2

Rachael watched in amusement as Harry was startled by a book moving in the bookstore that Flitwick was showing them. Covering her snickers she looked over at Forge who looked odd with the enchanted limbs that Dr. Strange had provided for his use until some sort of magic surge protector could be built for the electronics in Forge's regular arm and leg along with the communications devices that are part of the Cadre's field and training uniforms. Giggling Rachael remembered the reactions that Forge, Harry, and Laura had when they were told that electronics wouldn't work in Diagon Alley, Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic. 'Poor Laura, that means she won't be able to keep up with whatever it is she's always bothering Harry to keep a part of his mind on. Forge won't be much better since he can't use the prosthetics he's used to though I think the enchanted ones are better suited to keeping his lack of a leg and an arm hidden from the Wizarding World.' looking back at Harry she thought, 'It's a shame that we won't really have any time to spend as a team at this school that Harry and Laura apparently need to attend. I was looking forward to finding out the reason Harry, Laura, and Yuriko all looked so pleased and relaxed after their daily training sessions. They look even more relaxed the few times that Ms. Frost or Blink joins them.'

'_Rachael, could you use your telepathy and check if there's someone standing outside the window to the right of the door as we walked in. The clouds are messing with the UV spectrum and I can't tell if I'm actually seeing something or not._'

"_No problem Harry,_' was the reply Rachael gave as she turned her mind towards the area Harry had mentioned. 'Hmm... seems there is someone there, it's just difficult to tell much about them since they seem to have some sort of mental shield up. Nothing that would give Ms. Frost, Betsy, or myself any trouble to slip past but I can understand why it would bug Harry.' '_Yeah there is someone there. It seems they want to have news on the Boy-Who-Lived and who he's living with. Something about muggles not being worthy of raising someone as powerful as the savior of the wizarding world._'

'_Magical Paparazzi?_' Harry snorted mentally. '_Wonder why Dr. Strange and Mr. Flitwick never mentioned anything like that._'

'_Maybe they didn't want your head to get any bigger? After all you're only person on the team that managed to place anywhere near Thor in that poll done by People magazine._' Rachael giggled when she heard Harry sigh mentally. Looking at the books on the shelf nearest her she raised a brow at the title Mind Arts: How to Protect Your Mind and Read Everyone Else's . 'Rather pathetic name though it might be an interesting read since it seems that the wizards have some knowledge of how to shield their minds.'

'_Time to leave everyone, next stop is Hogwarts castle._'

'_Do we have to leave now? I just found some books that look interesting,'_ said Harry.

'_I agree with Harry, they have some really interesting books on him here,_' stated Laura.

'_Yeah and how accurate are they, Laura?_' asked Blink.

'_You can gossip about it later,_' cut in Emma. '_Everyone gather around Flitwick so we can get transport to the castle. Harry, Blink, Laura I want you three to make sure that you know the location of the castle so we can transport to it at any time._'

'_Yes Ms. Frost,_' replied the three students.

The students and their two teachers gathered around the small man who was giving them a tour and touched a piece of rope that the man had enlarged so the whole group could touch it. After making sure everyone was touching the rope Flitwick tapped the end he was holding with his wand and everyone felt the sensation of a hook grabbing their stomach and pulling. Upon arriving at the gates of the school Harry and Blink proceeded to empty their stomachs from the way the transport spell conflicted with their personal methods of travel, though it affected Harry less since he was more used to magic doing the work then Blink was.

Flitwick looked at the two ill teens and said, "I've never seen anyone affected like that by a port-key." Taking a closer look at Blink he continued, "Maybe we should make the Hospital Wing our first stop so we can see if Madam Pomfrey can do something to help them."

Harry straightened up and stated, "I never want to use one of those things again. From now on I'll just open a portal, let Blink teleport me, or use a more common method of travel." Stepping through the group he stood next to Blink and put an arm around her and draped one of her's across his neck to help her walk.

Flitwick looked at Emma who shrugged and motioned for the older, smaller man to lead the way. Shrugging mentally the wizard started off towards the massive front doors that could be seen from where they stood. As he walked Flitwick started telling them about the castle and it's grounds, pointing at things that could be seen and gesturing in the general direction of things on the other side of the castle or too far away to be visible. Stepping up to the doors Flitwick pulled out his wand and tapped the seam between them then stepped back as they swung open.

Stepping into the room beyond the doors Flitwick turned and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Motioning to a door straight across from the ones they just walked through he continued, "That is the Great Hall where students eat and any special events besides sports will be held." Looking at the girls he added, "Unlike the schools you've probably been to before we don't have dances except for very rare events." Gesturing for the group to follow, he lead the way up a marble staircase that took up half of the wall on one side of the entrance hall.

Walking down the hallway that was off the first landing Flitwick pointed to various doors and described the classes in them until they reached the end of the hall and a set of large doors. "No if you'll follow me I'll get Madam Pomfrey to look over Ms. Blink and Mr. Potter to see if she can do anything to help them."

Entering the room the visitors saw a woman wearing white robes walk up to Filius and say, "Ah, finally here for your yearly physical Filius?" Pulling out her wand she started to cast spells before he could answer.

"Poppy, I'm not...", before he could say anymore Pomfrey had her hands on either side of his head to keep his mouth open so she could look in. As soon as she let go he continued, "here for an exam. I have two visitors who were badly affected by the port-key to get here."

Turning to face the group that had followed the small professor Pomfrey asked, "Which ones do I need to look at?"

Harry tried to step back and to the side so he was hidden by Forge but had forgotten that Blink had an arm around his neck until she tightened it and started to hobble forward. Groaning he moved alongside her so she wouldn't fall over and tried not to whimper when the school's doctor walked up, but found himself curious as she pulled out a wand and started waving it while muttering in Latin. Allowing his magic to connect to his mind Harry observed the working of this magic that Dr. Strange had little knowledge of and simultaneously worked on adapting it to the style of magic he was used to. Letting the idea take more of his mind Harry never noticed that the witch in charge of the Hogwarts infirmary had stopped and was now staring at him as his eyes glowed, at least until Blink had enough and grabbed the ear closest to her hand and twisted. "OW!" Harry reached up and slapped the hand away to rub his ear. '_See if I'll be nice enough to help you again Blink._'

Giggling Blink responded, "You know you can't go through a day without helping any of us Harry."

Glaring at Blink Harry didn't notice Emma get taken to the side by Poppy for some questioning about what the witch had found when scanning Harry for what caused his nausea after the port-key.

"What can you tell me about how Mr. Potter's skeleton was covered in metal?" asked Poppy.

Emma stared at the witch thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "His relatives sold him to a group of scientists that were based in Canada and part of their experimentation was to create the 'perfect' soldier. Harry, Laura, and Yuriko all were part of the experiments though Yuriko was gone years before Harry or Laura were there."

Pomfrey looked shocked at what she had just been told. "But surely they would be violating the oaths that Healers take before practicing."

Emma shrugged and said, "People can twist anything to cover exactly what they want it to cover."

Glaring Pomfrey asked, "How can you be so calm about what was done to these children?"

Grimacing Emma answered, "I'm not calm about it, but I'm also able to see it from a more removed point of view then you let alone Yuriko. I'm not happy about what they went through but it's better then what likely would have happened to Harry if his relatives had kept him." Glancing at Harry she turned back to the magical healer, "I'm surprised you didn't question his physical appearance."

Pomfrey blinked and replied, "Why would I question that? I can think of half a dozen ways it could have happened magically."

"Half a dozen ways? Time travel or altering time is involved in some of those though right? It's only in the past century that some people in the non-magical world have managed to figure out how to do any of that, but there are mutants with powers that can affect time in similar ways. As to Harry and Laura's looks, those were caused purely by scientists figuring out how to accelerate the body's aging process."


End file.
